sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of programs broadcast by Science Channel
This is a list of programs broadcast by the Science Channel. Science broadcasts a number of science-related television series originally produced by or aired on Discovery Channel, such as Beyond Tomorrow, among others. Discovery Communications has also produced a few programs specifically for Science, such as MegaScience and What The Ancients Knew. Programs from other Discovery Networks channels, PBS and the BBC are either regularly or occasionally aired on the network. Television series produced in the 1990s, such as Discover Magazine and Understanding, are carried on the network's weekday schedule. Science also broadcasts programs such as Moments of Impact and An Idiot Abroad. The channel has experienced some drifting from its intended format throughout its existence, increasingly adding reruns on several science fiction series such as Firefly and Fringe to its schedule in recent years. Series Below is a selected list of Science series. *''Against The Elements'' *''Alien Encounters'' *''All-American Makers'' *''An Idiot Abroad'' *''Are We Alone?'' *''Battlebots'' *''Before We Ruled the Earth'' *''Beyond Tomorrow'' *''Brainiac: Science Abuse'' *''Brink'' *''Build It Bigger'' *''Building Giants'' *''Building the Ultimate'' *''Catch It Keep It'' *''Chaos Caught on Camera'' *''Close Encounters'' *''Colossal Construction'' *''Cooper's Treasures: The Legend Continues'' *''Cosmic Quantum Ray'' *''Cosmos: A Personal Voyage'' *''Danger by Design'' *''Dark Matters: Twisted But True'' *''The Day The Universe Changed'' *''Deconstructed'' *''Destroyed in Seconds'' *''Discover Magazine'' *''Download The True Story of the Internet'' *''Ecotech'' *''Engineered'' *''Exodus Earth'' *''Extreme Engineering'' *''Extreme Machines'' *''Factory Made'' *''Firefly'' (re-runs) *''Fringe'' (re-runs) *''Futurescape with James Woods'' *''The Gadget Show'' *''Head Games'' *''Head Rush'' *''How Do They Do It?'' *''How It's Made'' (see also List of How It's Made episodes) *''How the Universe Works'' *''Impossible Engineering'' *''Ingenious Minds'' *''Invention Nation'' *''It's All Geek to Me'' *''Junkyard Wars'' *''Legends of the Deep'' *''Lost Luggage'' *''Lost World Of Pompeii'' *''Mammals Vs. Dinos'' *''Mantracker'' *''Meteorite Men'' *''The Moaning of Life'' *''Monster Bug Wars'' *''Mutant Planet'' *''Mysteries Of The Abandoned'' *''Mysteries Of The Missing'' *''MythBusters'' *''MythBusters Jr.'' *''MythBusters: The Search'' *''NASA's Unexplained Files *Oddities'' *''Outrageous Acts of Psych'' *''Outrageous Acts of Science'' *''Paleoworld'' *''Patent Bending'' *''Popular Science's Future of...'' *''Prophets of Science Fiction'' *''Race to Escape'' *''Raging Planet'' *''ReGenesis'' (re-runs) *''Savage Builds'' *''Sci Fi Science: Physics of the Impossible'' *''Science of the Movies'' *''Secrets Of The Underground'' *''Skyscrapers: Engineering the Future'' *''Solar Empire'' *''Space's Deepest Secrets'' *''Species of Mass Destruction'' *''Strange Evidence'' *''Strip The City'' *''Strip The Cosmos'' *''Stuck with Hackett'' *''Stuff You Should Know'' *''Survivorman'' *''Terra Nova'' (re-runs) *''Through the Wormhole'' (with Morgan Freeman) *''Tomorrow's World Today'' *''Truth Behind the Moon Landing'' *''Understanding'' *''Unearthed'' *''Unearthing Ancient Secrets'' *''Unearthing Ancient Secrets 2'' *''Unearthing Ancient Secrets 3'' *''The Unexplained Files'' *''Utah's Dino Graveyard'' *''What Could Possibly Go Wrong?'' *''What on Earth?'' *''Wonders of the Solar System'' *''Wonders of the Universe'' *''World's Strangest'' Specials and miniseries *''2057'' - Predictions on the future technology of the body, city, and the world. *''Base Camp Moon'' - Returning to the moon, harvesting moon dust for oxygen/water, robotics (Robonaut), etc. *''The Challenger'' - A biography surrounding the mystery of the titular tragedy, starring William Hurt. Science's first foray into dramatic programming, its premiere on the channel will be simulcast on sister network Discovery Channel. *''Dinosaur Revolution'' - A four-part miniseries on the natural history of dinosaurs. The last two episodes were planned to air on Discovery Channel, but a last-minute schedule change landed them on Science. *''Exploring Time'' - A two-hour TV documentary mini-series about natural time scale changes *''Extreme Smuggling'' *''Futurecar'' - New technology may be used to create advanced cars and sometimes funny cars in the future. *''Hawking'' - About the early work of British theoretical physicist Stephen Hawking. *''Hubble Live'' - Launch of Space Shuttle Atlantis on NASA's Servicing Mission 4 (HST-SM4), the eleven-day fifth and final mission to repair the Hubble Space Telescope *''A Life In Memory'' - An hour-long documentary about Memories, and PTSD and the ways they effect our lives. "Barney recalls the day he was hit by a car: his back was broken, and his wife was killed. Today, he will be given a pill to erase the memory of that tragic day for good. At a treatment center in Montreal, PTSD patients are given a second chance at life." *''Lost Luggage'' - Rebroadcasts of An Idiot Abroad episodes from previous seasons, each including two new "Lost Luggage" segments filmed at Ricky Gervais' home in England in which Gervais and Karl Pilkington hold brief discussions. *''Mars Rising'' - A six-part series on possible future missions to Mars. *''NextWorld'' - Predicting the future of the world, humanity, and life. *''Outlaw Tech'' *''Perfect Disaster'' - Predicting violent natural disasters that could happen in the near future. *''Prophets of Science Fiction'' - Biographies of some of the greatest sci-fi authors. *''Punkin Chunkin'' - A one-hour condensed version of the World Championship pumpkin chunking contest in Sussex County, Delaware. Traditionally aired on Thanksgiving. *''Science of Star Wars'' - Explains how the cutting edge technology of Star Wars might be useful and possible to implement in everyday life. *''Tank on the Moon'' - Concentrates on Russian attempts to launch an unmanned rover to the Moon before the successful American Apollo program. *''What the Ancients Knew'' - Rediscovered innovations of the ancient world. *''The Planets (miniseries)'' *''The Planets and Beyond'' References Category:Lists Category:Lists of television series by network